


Deadly Coincindence - Nibiru Airlines Flight 666

by eliora



Category: 2012 (2009), Mayday | Air Crash Investigation (TV)
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Character Death, Conspiracy Theories, Death, Earth, End of the World, Extinction, Gay Male Character, Humans, M/M, MH17, Mayan Calendar, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Moral Ambiguity, Original Character(s), Our Place In The Universe, Pale Blue Dot, Passenger Plane, Planets, References to Carl Sagan, Relationship(s), galaxy, milky way galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliora/pseuds/eliora
Summary: A spaceliner with a perfect service record suddenly goes down over the Milky Way Galaxy. The evidence at first doesn't make sense, but afterwards, things go in a direction that does not sit well with carbon lifeforms.
Kudos: 1





	1. Near Home

Nibiru Airlines Flight 666  
Morning, December 21, 12793412012. Cenozoic, Present era, same Dec 21, 2012 as on Earth.  
Nibiru Airlines Flight 666 is cruising in the Laniakea Supercluster at speed level 430. The flight originated in the yellow star V395 Passeriform, and is headed for the white star Nibiru.  
\- VY Canis Majoris, good morning, Nibiru 666 heavy at speed level 430.  
\- Good morning, Nibiru 666 heavy, you are identified, maintain 430.  
\- Okay, will do. Can we be cleared direct Carnocycle?  
\- Affirmative, cleared direct Carnocycle, Nibiru 666.  
Second captain types the waypoint Carnocycle into the flight management computer, and the plane turns automatically. It is 310 million light-years away in the constellation Vela, as viewed from Earth.  
\- So looks like we got a “thing” up ahead. – 2nd captain says. – Can we get around it?  
\- Well, there is no harm in trying, right? – 1st captain answers.  
\- VY Canis Majoris, Nibiru 666 heavy, request to track 20 light-years west for space weathering?  
\- Affirmative, Nibiru 666 cleared to avoid. – says Niall, the controller.  
Captain Ohiuhi Telkan has been with Nibiru Airlines for 150 million years. The second captain, Muhd Döbröcönö, has joined 4 million years ago. There are other 2 pilots taking a scheduled rest break.  
\- Nice view of the galaxies at 430, - Ohiuhi says.  
\- Well, we will have to climb to 480 eventually. – Muhd replies.  
They’re flying a Cambuca CNA444, a 5-engine widebody spaceplane, which is also the longest in the known universe. The triple 4, or 310 in base 12 is also very fuel efficient, which makes it a popular choice for long-haul flights like this one. In the back, flight attendants are having a chit-chat:  
\- So how was your book reading lately? – Lalan asks.  
\- Idk, I managed to get my hands on “Deck” by Annitte de Bois. – Tefar says. - I like the title pick.  
\- Haha, nice reference there.  
\- Well I am certain that the author thought this out beforehand, lol. – Tefar adds. – Anyway, it is about how a pentagiant dude goes after carbon lifeforms because they are “better in bed”.  
\- Woah, and how the title relates? – Lalan asks.  
\- This takes place in a casino, where he makes twists over predictable irrationality of carbon life, and later persuades carbon lifeforms as more “raunchy” and “raw”.  
\- Oh, I see.  
There are 31.4 billion passengers and crew in total on the plane. The people are of various backgrounds, with no particular predominant stellarity or species onboard. The main species of Nibiru are the three-eyed aliens, with green skin and triangle over the middle eye.  
\- Anyway, here is an order ready. – Lalan mumbles to herself. – Brendon Innes, seat 72-948-32184. – I’m going.  
Among the passengers is a Love Me Like You Doian business executive, Brendon Innes. He is overseeing a construction project in Nibiru. Lalan comes up to him and serves his breakfast, Nibiruan flat bread called mizue, and rice.  
\- Are you going to be bringing the drink soon? – Brendon asks.  
\- Of course, what can I get you? – flight attendant answers.  
\- Half-liter of beer please.  
Lalan turns around to get a can of beer for the passenger.  
\- Here it is, Gold beer.  
\- Thank you.  
One of the more notable items of the flight, is that it carries a lot of members of critically engangered and functionally extinct species. Most importantly, there are 685 endlings on board – last remaning members of their species.  
\- Is UY Fleurii 5 or 6 months ahead? – Clarkine asks, a snow white alien.  
\- I don’t know. – Iyun says, a red-striped alien.  
\- Guess we’ll find out when we get there.  
\- This isn’t important, but I just remembered a funny meme – Shayla says, a blue-skinned reptiloid.  
\- What is it? – Clarkine asks.  
\- Why was 6 afraid of 7? – Shayla asks.  
\- Huh? – Iyun says.  
\- Because 7 was worst year ever. Lol.  
\- What year that was? – Dilon asks.  
\- 12793000007. That one. – Shayla adds. – It ranked 143th on the list of worst years, which compared to 13 billion years is a very high ranking.  
\- Yeah, just remember when 12634192020 earned the 69th position on the list. Click, Nice. – Flisser says.  
After passing the waypoint Carnocycle, the crew receives additional clearances on their route.  
\- After Carnocycle proceed to Human Nature, then to Pioneer, then to Nikkal, Nibiru 666, and I will call 3C 405 to clear you.  
\- Roger VY Canis Majoris, Human Nature, Pioneer, Nikkal, for Nibiru 666.  
\- Readback is correct, Nibiru 666 heavy.  
Muhd types the waypoints into FMC.  
The controller at VY CMa station has a fair amount of flights from very big companies at his hands.  
\- United 97 Wigline Sunba (97’755’822’232), proceed direct Tipfinger, maintain 43000.  
\- Direct Tipfinger, Maintain 43000, United 97 Wigline Sunba – the captain says, with a seasoned American voice.  
\- Nibiru 666, climb speed level 440.  
\- VY Canis Majoris, Nibiru 666 for now would like to not climb and remain at 430, if that option is available.  
Niall checks his screen, and is able to grant Flight 666 the request. He says:  
\- How Deep Is Your Love 429, climb speed level 440 if available.  
\- Available to speed level 440, How Deep Is Your Love 429.  
\- In that case climb 440.  
\- Okay, will do.  
Lalan calls to the cockpit.  
\- Uhh, this is Lalan, I just noticed that there are a few items in paperwork that need to be sorted out. Can I come in?  
\- Yes sure.  
The flight attendant types in a passcode 4973 and enters the cockpit.  
\- We essentially have a problem with the fact that a few passengers are traveling on other people’s passports, …  
\- Like fraud or something? – Ohiuhi says.  
\- No, just a travel document that has been lended over by another person from a different star, which means that upon arrival we wouldn’t make a visa.  
\- Where are they from really? – Ohiuhi asks.  
\- For reals, they are from Feefif planet, and they just appear that they hate their own planet and species and would rather be seen as someone else.  
On the ground in VY Canis Majoris, the controller is observing other flights.  
\- Candycane 6912, proceed direct Taboob, climb speed level 450.  
\- Roger, climb 450, Candycane 6912.  
\- 3C 403, I am from VY Canis Majoris and I want to know to what waypoint I should clear Flight Nibiru 666.  
\- Clear them to Danda.  
\- To Danda? Perfect, okay, thanks.  
Niall sips tea.  
In the cabin, 2 kpoppers from Recopilatorian cover dance group Saints and Sinners, Molla and Wanyeol are doing a livestream.  
\- So how is the future for saints and sinners? – commenter Anyo asks.  
\- Well, the future so far looks good, - Wanyeol says, - the kpop is exploding exponentially.  
\- I am just new to kpop and I want to know if it is worth getting to, because everything these days is cancelled or had its good old days in the Mesozoic and is now shit. – Anyo types in livestream.  
\- No, kpop is having a glimmery future! – Wanyeol says, smiling.  
\- And by the way, - Molla says, I have got here a bull…  
Anyo, watching from the ground, sees that the livestream stopped. “Oh, Instagram glitches out and it is normal” – she thinks. But what she doesn’t know, is that on the ATC screen, flight 666 disappeared. A bar that said “NI⛧666 C310 430 [298 45]”, which is plane’s transponder identity, went blank. Niall tries to contact.  
\- Nibiru 666, VY Canis Majoris radar, please come in?  
\- Nibiru 666, do you copy?  
Ajena, controller next to Niall, looks over to screen, and says:  
\- What is happening?  
\- We’ve got a problem here, Nibiru 666 transponder went off, can’t find it.  
\- Switch to more sensitive primary radar.  
\- Okay…  
Niall adjusts the radar and sees two dots near Milky Way. He calls 3C 405 control if they can see.  
\- Do you have any track of Nibiru that is 666?  
\- Nope, it seems the target started falling apart. – 3C 405 controller, Ziam, says.  
\- I see the same. Now I don’t see anything. – Niall adds.  
Ajena takes over flights as Niall tries to resolve the 666 Issue.  
A few minutes later, the controller gets a telephone call from a research aircraft.  
\- VY Canis Majoris control, this is Alpheratz One, we just reported seeing a cubic object falling followed by a huge explosion and also a metal shower.  
\- What did it look like?  
\- It looked like asteroid collision from armageddon movies or something like this, and it looks here something like baggage and books and other personal belongings.  
\- Roger that. – Niall says and puts down the phone in a silent reaction.  
Somehow, Nibiru Flight 666 plummeted from the sky and crashed into the stars of the Milky Way Galaxy.  
The wreckage is strewn over a volume nearly 5000 light years in diameter. Most of it is extremely fragmented, with many pieces floating in space. Few notable large debris are the cubic piece that fell in Alpheratz, and led to endangering of ~2000 species, but luckily no one went extinct. Another piece, which appears to be the tail-mounted engine, sank into the star 19 Monocerotis, and a triangular sharp piece has landed in star Ivonika, in a rainforest.  
At around 11 AM, it becomes obvious that no one of the π-ty billion people on board has survived.  
Brendon Innes’ husband, Thanni Innes, gets a call from the company about the crash.  
\- Well, I had an infinitesimally small hope that he might have been on a different plane, - he says, - because he said that he wasn’t exactly sure if he was going to get specifically on Flight 666.  
\- Here is his boarding pass, - the agent says, - he was among the passengers. My condolences to you. We will mail you the procedural in 24 hours, if it doesn’t come, contact this phone number again.  
Thanni takes a moment to process the words as he grabs a tissue. “Perhaps maybe there is still some hope, but not likely”, - he says to himself. Saints and Sinners cover dance group is also in mourning after loss of Molla, Wanyeol, and 5 other kpoppers.  
The news hits especially hard in the environmental and biological community. 1 billion people, or 3% of the flight, belonged to 2 million critically endangered species, and 685 of them were the last remaning members with no hope for genetic information. This is 24th worst single-spaceplane disaster of all time, the worst mass extinction onboard a passenger plane, and the worst space disaster of the Cenozoic Era, since 9/11.  
Erstantie Wollong, the chairman of the Functionally Extinct Species Organization, gives an inverview on the news.  
\- In most cases, members of endangered species travel aboard different spacecraft, but this was not possible here due to gravitation of persons as individuals towards Nibiru Airlines as a carrier with higher quality service than most others.  
The galaxy, home to Pale Blue Dots known for the feeling of “small and insignificant”, is now a center of intergalactic media coverage. The crash of Flight 666 earned an unusual title – the most diverse air disaster of all time, with 4.21 billion alien species on board. Because of this, the representative of the plane’s manufacturer was asked to investigate.


	2. Pale Blue Death

On December 22, air crash investigators from All About That Bass Transportation Safety Committee (AASC) arrive into Alpheratz, alongside with VCAIB, VY Canis Majoris’s Accident Investigation Board. Darienne Basodabter of AASC is the lead investigator.  
\- So what do we have now? – Darienne asks.  
\- Mostly a blank slate. – Ičamna adds. – There is wreckage all over.  
\- And more precisely?  
\- Well what we have here, is Milky Way’s cleanup task is to essentially swipe up all the pieces of the plane that exploded over this area. In addition, some people even said they had corpses fall on their property.  
\- So an in-flight breakup.  
\- Yes. – Darienne adds. – And what’s more important, is that this is the first time that a C310 crashed in a Big C manner.  
This is the first major loss of CNA444 in the type’s 230 million year history. A plane with a spotless record for two geological eras, just breaking up in space. What could have caused that?  
\- Darienne Basodabter, AASC. – xe says.  
\- Glad to have you with us. – Erton Ambadoc of VY CMa’s search and rescue offices says.  
\- How is the search going? – Darienne says.  
\- The pieces are enormously fragmented, with people reporting corpses falling through their roof, – Erton says.  
\- We know that. – Darienne says.  
\- But in Zimker Oblast, there is a crater from one of the plane’s pieces.   
\- Let’s go there.  
Investigators travel to, where they find a large crater in a sparsely populated rural area. The space is filled with plain houses and bus stops every now and then.  
\- Smells of warp fuel. – Ičamna says.  
\- Can you describe the piece? – Darienne adds.  
\- It was like a cuboid, like a candy falling from the sky, and then – explosion on the ground. – Zaid Hol says, Alpheratzian official.  
\- Alright. Could be possibly the fuel tank. – Darienne affirms.  
The investigators are stumped with the scene that they see.  
\- As a rule, the greater the energy of the impactor is, the smaller the chance of finding meteors. This crater doesn’t seem to have anything other than weird slime. – Zaid says.  
\- Okay.   
\- Then this goes into clear plastic bags. – Erton says.  
VCAIB ordered the plane parts to be stored into clear, plastic bags. Black bags are used for killed person’s remains.  
Later, while in office, investigators find a video of a piece falling towards the ground.  
\- Play this. – Darienne says.  
The video shows a white object falling, blue sky in the background, and something followed by an explosion.  
\- Looks like the center wing fuel tank to me. – Orenu says, an AASC investigator.  
\- The center fuel tank, without the upper passengers section. It seems as if it got ripped off before this fell. – Darienne adds.  
\- Indeed. – Erton says.  
The investigators continue to pour through pieces in the crater that is nearly 1000 km across. They discover a few pieces that are mapped to a central fuel tank, confirming the discovery.  
\- So look at the video again. – Orenu says. – There is no sign of fuel leak before, only after the collision has taken place.  
\- This means the breakup affected primarily the passenger compartment, and not the fuel section. – Darienne adds.  
\- That would explain why pieces are strewn over a 5000 light year area. – Zaid says.  
The media are quick to speculate that the plane was brought down by an act of sabotage. However, something doesn’t fit.  
\- So the media is pointing from every direction that this is sabotage. – Brazon says, an investigator with AASC. – But there is just one problem.  
\- What is it? – Darienne asks.  
\- The current year, including this one, has been ranking as the best year ever for nearly 5000 years. We ar living safer, cleaner, more prosperous, with no indicative that something can go glummer.  
\- We could check the passenger manifest. – Erton says.  
\- Good idea. – Dasha replies.  
The review of the passenger manifest brings up a possible lead. Setting biodiversity aside, one of the people travelling onboard Flight 666 was an adult film star Darcy Keckhem. Perhaps incels, or other people angry with not getting laid or with female sexual power, somehow engineered the disaster?   
\- Where do you usually look for in case of bombing? – Erton asks.  
\- The first place you look for is baggage hold. Most bombs are placed there.   
\- But before we can have a look at the baggage hold, we must find it.   
\- Maybe let’s look at the debris arrangement. – Erton says.  
Investigators have a look at the way fallen debris is arranged around the galaxy.  
\- There is a clustering here, near entrance, and here, near the Orion Arm. – Orenu tells.  
\- And in the Orion Arm is where the fuel tank and the tail engine landed. – Erton says.  
\- Hm, it seems as if the tail section was propelled forward while the fuel tank remained backward enough to concur with tail section. Also maybe the entrance clustering is actually the front section, the cockpit.   
Finding answers won’t be easy, as wreckage collection operation is quite long. In terms of the bodies operation, however, the flesh has been collected much faster. On December 35, the last day of 2012, the corpses were taken to the coroner services in their respective stars.  
\- So they delivered all of them back home? – Dasha asks.  
\- Yup, per intergalactic law. – VY CMa’an search general says.  
\- Perhaps the more rational thing would be to get results from the bodies of the cockpit crew. – Dasha adds.  
\- Agreed.  
In the star MN Khanii, aka Mongolia, intergalactic forensicians are examining the bodies of the pilots. Mongolia was chosen due to overall level of impartiality to the disaster. Cor van Ursgelaar is overseeing the work.  
\- Take a look at this. – Corey says.  
\- Yes. – Anita Uan adds.  
\- The base element for Nibiruan life is number 6000. But there are spotted marks here, about 2 cm across, of element 6107. And here, you can see the reaction of 6107 with various 6000-ic molecules.  
\- Let’s put this through isotopic analysis. – Anita says.  
\- Good.  
Morticians oversee a grim scene, as they put the bodies into isotopic molometer machine. The bodies of the pilots are not even the most torn, just spotted with damage.   
\- So it shows that the atomic number increased by 107, and atomic mass increased by 283. –Corey says. – Bohrium-283 is a nuclear fissile isotope, and Bohrium physically is a very hard and strong metal at low and mid-low temperatures. (up to K spectral type, M.P. 4568 K)  
\- We should definitely mail this to the main investigators.  
\- Good.  
The discovery only deepens the mystery.  
\- In addition, we also have some rather grotesque disfigurements in the front section of the plane, the one before the fuel tank.   
\- Show them? – Cimwoe says.  
Cimwoe (they/them) is an investigator with a highly hardened brain type, that is not capable of feeling emotions. They are shown a scene of twisted bones, organs, and flesh.  
\- There. – Cor says.  
\- These ribs are ripped from their respective vertebral position. – Cimwoe whispers. – What did happen here, lol.  
\- Uh, what did you find?  
\- I find here that there are ribs ripped from verebral positions, and a fair amount of neck fractures, and some other stuff.  
\- Any particular passengers? – Corey asks.  
Cimwoe walks Corey over to a golden-colored, sweet-looking alien ripped apart.  
\- I have one person, Nana Schumer, seat 51-418-02332, an endling of the Coenraiotus nilus species, 2001:79:35. – She looks as if she was put in a Makadi vice.  
\- What is that? – Anita asks.  
\- That is a torture device that was notorious at my home planet, - Cimwoe adds. - It begins with slow consumption of the person by cuts, and occasional large cuts. Then the most attractive organs are taken out for visual entertainment.  
Anita, who is an intersectional feminist, thinks for a second, and adds:  
\- Well, it looks like our investigation no longer can be presented on the Tasting Menu of Female Representation. - This is objectification 100, what we are doing here.  
\- Maybe. – Corey adds. – But a lot of these injuries don’t make sense. It is like trying to collect puzzle when pieces are strewn all over the apartment.   
An explosives expert, Vignashe Bobi (ze/zir), joins in.  
\- I have another body here, that looks like it went through a nuclear blast. And I heard you said something about fissile isotope?  
\- Yes. – Corey adds. It seems as if the cockpit crew bodies had an increase in isotope number by 107 and mass by 283, which points to a fissile isotope Bohrium-283.  
\- Hm, and I have found lots of technetium-cadmium residuals, in addition to praseodymium-gadolinium. From what I recall, this has indeed come from Bohrium-283 fissile detonation.  
\- Let’s check the charts. – Anita says.  
\- Here. 283 decomposes into 43-48, and 59-64. Makes sense that these numbers add up to 107.  
Vignashe starts scraping the cadmium residue off the corpse, and after that, a metallic piece falls to the floor, making a still, impactful sound.  
\- Woah. – Would you look at that! – ze says.  
\- What have you found?   
\- A piece of bohrium.   
Investigators take this to the chemical laboratory. After chemical and isotopic testing, they confirm that its indeed Bohrium-283.  
After a procedural on the victims’ bodies, a new venue for possible cause has opened.


	3. Chapter 3

January 2, 2013. Forensic investigators have sent their findings to AASC, in hopes that they can provide a better answer.   
\- Here is information. – Cornelius says.  
\- Yes, - Dasha adds.  
Darienne opens up the file which contains the report. Xe reads through the report from beginning, starting with information about the passengers, and to the end, to conclusion about Bohrium pieces.   
\- This made the investigation more difficult. – xe says. – I don’t quite get it. The damage pattern doesn’t seem to line up with anything I’ve seen in my career. Maybe someone else can have a look?  
Other investigators view, but to no avail.  
\- You know what? – Orenu says, - I think it looks like a shotgun ammo through ballistic gellatine. You know the stuff where it enters and it blows up inside?  
\- Yes. – Corey says.  
\- Maybe the plane was hit by a missile? - Orenu says.  
\- Possibly. – Anita adds.  
\- Well, if we will go with the missile theory, we must find then who did it.   
Then, an investigation takes an unusual turn. Darienne gets a call.  
\- Hello, this is Erton Ambadoc from VY CMa search and rescue ops, we just got a report from galactic government that one of the planets in Orion’s Arm is responsible for the shootdown. They are also organic lifeforms that drink oxidane.  
\- So it means possibly that organic life shot the plane down?  
\- Very likely.  
\- Okay, thanks.  
The speculation that Nibiru Flight 666 was hit by a missile spreads like a hypernova on social media. However, detectives have to keep clear of the conclusions until the proper evidence is obtained.  
The data is based on UFO intelligence observation of hominid carbon lifeforms. But the image of terrestrial humans being capable of hitting a plane at 43’000ft is seen as so bizarre, AASC investigators have to prove it is somehow related to the crash.  
The universe is in grief.  
Yennah, a k-pop idol singing for a girl band MILKY, announces that the song “God Shot Down” will be performed as an instrumental ballad, and will be accompanied by pianist Lee Duk-Hyu. Originally written as a call to not give into conspiracy theories, God Shot Down is now a remembrance song about 7 S&S members who got killed in the crash, and 17 other kpoppers onboard the flight.   
\- We are all in this together. – she says. – We will get through this, we will come out stronger. Nobody should board a plane only to not arrive.   
Fleuri and Hennol are holding candles in memory of their dancemates.  
\- Hope they are in a better place now. – Fleuri says.  
\- I hope so too. – Hennol adds.  
Pock, another kpopper, says:  
\- This is the first time I was allowed to feel emotions. – Hopefully I didn’t sound selfish.  
\- It’s alright. – Hennol consoles her.  
\- And what are they talking about the cause? – Fleuri asks.  
\- It is possible that carbon lifeforms form Earth-like planet did it, and they shot the plane down. But for what reasons, unknown. – Hennol says.  
\- Well, it would be the same thing that went down with Korean Air 007. – Fleuri adds. - Probably some powerful cosmic empire.  
Fortune, a cover dancer, then adds:  
\- These hoomans always seem to get with everything away. No, we didn’t do it, it is the universe making us look bad, stars, horoscope, etc.  
On February 2, Intergalactic Civilizational Court (ICC) started working on a case about a planet, about 2/3 the size of Earth, which was in the Milky Way, and also near an asteroid belt in its own system. Although the information is still being processed, the suspicion is, is that they fired the missile that shot down Flight 666.  
\- We point towards a planet that is covered with oxidane, has an 8400 km diameter, contains life based on carbon, and doesn’t have enough gravitational dominance to clear orbital space. – Mikkurat Gedhelm, Nibiruan prosecutor reads. – The planet is in a 4th position in its system, being the last one, and is in a high risk of asteroid collision.  
\- The planet has a population of 4.1 billion people, orbits the star Heleka, as named by them, with an orbital period of 426.11 days, with semi-major axis of 1.19 AU. – Mike Placebo, V395 Passeriform investigator adds.  
\- Joined the galaxy in 1985, in 1991 went through major political turmoil, and in 2006 was demoted to dwarf planet. – Mikkurat adds.  
The long-term despisal of human carbon life begins to run again.   
Marina, a short girl with wavy hair, is at a red, humid party, when an low-tier-looking incel male… [whoops, hold on, that was a scripting error]  
Take 2  
Marina, a short girl with wavy hair, is at a red, humid forest party. She is talking to her friends when a carbon human person approaches them.  
\- Hey, would you mind if we would get to know each other? – they ask.  
\- I wouldn’t. – Marina says.  
\- What’s your name? Mine is Jen. – the human says.  
\- I’m Marina.   
\- Wanna exchange Instagram?  
\- Yes, sure.  
Jen types Marina’s insta, and finds that it says under her bio: Followed by el4al3, fleuri…   
\- Oh wow, you know Fleuri?  
\- Yes. Why are you asking? – Marina looks at Jen with suspicion.  
\- Uhh… I guess…  
Marina’s friend Tazia decides to step in, and take her away from Jen, who she thinks is suspicious. They continue to talk afterwards:  
\- Uhh, sorry, we’re gotta go. – Tazia says.  
\- Okay, I think it would be nice.  
\- Yikes, these carbon lifeforms with their unnecessary sex shit. – Tazia says with frustration.  
\- Yeah, he’s kinda a niceguy.   
\- Hopefully this place won’t blow up. – Tazia adds.  
Meanwhile people are in shock, investigators have a look at an unconventional clue – Instagram livestreams from inside the spaceplane. They intend to use the social media data as a way to understand what was going on inside the spaceplane.  
On February 12, 2013, the investigation gets a break. On 55 Cancri e, a diamond planet, investigators have found the flight data recorder and the cockpit voice recorder. They are sent to All About That Bass for analysis.  
Darienne opens up the FDR data on a large screen, and what people find is interesting.  
\- Looks like there are no malfunctions in here whatsoever. – Orenu says.  
\- I don’t see anything that shows up. – Ičamna adds.  
\- So not a single warning? – Dasha asks. - Everything is fine, and then bam, it just stops.  
The detectives were looking at an object that was moving linearly and in a constant speed, until all the data ended abruptly.  
\- How is the cockpit voice recorder? – Darienne asks.  
\- Probably better, let’s play it. – Ičamna says.  
CVR is played.  
\- Uhh, this is Lalan, I just noticed that there are a few items in paperwork that need to be sorted out. Can I come in?  
\- Yes sure.   
\- *click click click click*.  
\- We essentially have a problem with the fact that a few passengers are traveling on other people’s passports, …  
\- Like fraud or something? – Ohiuhi says.  
\- No, just a travel document that has been lended over by another person from a different star, which means that upon arrival we wouldn’t make a visa.  
\- Where are they from really? – Ohiuhi asks.  
\- For reals, they are from Feefif planet, and they just appear that they hate their own planet and species and would rather be seen as someone else.  
Darienne says: “Hmm, this sound alarming, but probably not catastrophic. Let’s hear more”.  
\- Alright then. – Ohiuhi says.  
\- How’s piloting in general? – Lalan asks.  
\- Well, it has been becoming increasingly easy with every year, and I am probably going to quit flying in a couple million years. – Ohiuhi explains.  
\- I don’t know. I just hope to fix Nibiru. – Muhd adds. – and also I was rewatching old CS188 YouTube poops.  
\- Woah. – Lalan tells.  
\- There is a little button with a little arrow and a little penis,  
\- Hah. – Ohiuhi adds.  
\- As you can see, I’m in it, not nutting in the pilot’s seat…  
\- Is that what you normally do? – Lalan giggles.  
\- And it can do it in the other direction as well, press the other…  
This is the point where the recording stops.   
\- “Nothing after that?” – Dasha asks.  
\- Yup. – Orenu says.  
Darienne looks at the timestamp, 10:01:47 and some number of Planck times, and says:  
\- So they cut out at the same time. There is definitely a catastrophic event that happened in cruise, which would explain the wide wreckage.   
\- You know what, - Ičamna says, - we can have a look at video evidence recorded from inside the spaceplane.  
Dan Orninsky is an expert in carbon lifeforms at Baktar, AATB’s Institute of Biological Sciences. He is invited to help with human behavior. With this information, investigators decide to look at Instagram livestreams filmed by passengers in the last moments of flight.  
\- Here is a livestream by someone sitting at the front left. – Orenu says. _foxwo29rld41_, 173 followers, play it please.  
Darienne plays.  
\- I know that there is something important about this medical project, but it isn’t viable. – passenger says.  
\- Viable what? – another passenger replies.  
\- Adding only two Y chromosomes.  
\- But hm… I guess I’ll think.   
\- So I guess you are an ending, [cuts out]  
Oh, it ends.   
“Hm, I have one by Nana Schumer, the one we examined in the morgue”, - Corey says.  
“Play it then” – Darienne adds.  
“nanacandyworld79, 310k followers, play it.”  
\- How is everyone doing?  
\- *comments follow*  
\- Oh, lovely. I have gotten this new eyeliner that is[cuts out].  
“And now, play the one by Molla and Wanyeol of S&S”. – Dan adds.  
\- So how is the future for Saints & Sinners? – commenter Anyo asks.  
\- Well, the future so far looks good, - Wanyeol says, - the kpop is exploding exponentially.  
\- I am just new to kpop and I want to know if it is worth getting to, because everything these days is cancelled or had its good old days in the Mesozoic and is now shit. – Anyo types in livestream.  
\- No, kpop is having a glimmery future! – Wanyeol says, smiling.  
\- And by the way, - Molla says, I have got here a bull[cuts out].  
Investigators begin to scrutinize the recordings.   
\- So what time do these end? The exact same time the FDR and CVR cut out. – Darienne says. – Hold on, play the first one again.  
*play button*.  
\- Adding only two Y chromosomes.  
\- But hm… I guess I’ll think.   
\- So I guess you are an ending, [cuts out]  
Darienne has a look at the very deep, nightly, black light that briefly filled up the image. “What is it”, - she wonders?  
\- Well, - Dan explains, - it is the low-frequency light that arises from the relativistic energy formula. For tachyons, energy approaches 0 as speed goes to infinity. This sounds like that this came guided from a particular direction.   
\- Let’s have a look in the repository of information that you have about carbon life.  
Orenu shows a screen, while others scroll.  
\- Here it says about lightpoles… - Dan says.  
\- Here about lightnings.  
\- Here about bombs…  
\- Here about neutrino.   
\- Wait, stop there.!  
The investigators came across a piece of information that deep, low-frequency light is a side effect of neutrino collision with the camera. Dan then explains:  
\- So tachyonic neutrinos are used in guided missiles, most commonly in anti-asteroid ordnance to clean up cosmic space, and by not-so-developed lifeforms due to low neutrino energy.  
\- Interesting, and quite old - Darienne says.  
\- Yep, the way of doing this in big civilizations is by altering the argument of energy of light. Using livestreams, - Dan adds, - can you figure out where this is coming from?  
Orenu says:  
\- Well, we would have to plot the luminous intensity of the livestreams as if they were on CVR, versus time on some linear scale.  
\- So this means a 4-dimensional scree, - Corey adds, - 1 line for time, 2 for screen position and 1 for frequency.   
Detectives hope to triangulate the direction of the light in space, based on when the spikes hit each smartphone. They pick 10 livestreams, including the 3 they listened to, equally spaced around the plane.  
\- Here is the intensity curve. – Ičamna says as they plot things on a 4D screen.  
\- Right before the recording cuts out, it looks like a big surge in the low frequency that appears almost straight-line. How curved is this line? – Dan asks.  
\- Looks like it has a cycle that goes once a month. – Ičamna says.  
\- If we combine this with tachyonic neutrino technology using relativistic formula, we would get the speed of this to be comparable with the speed of the spaceplane. – Dan says.  
\- And now we measure the position. – Darienne adds.  
The investigators number from side to side: 1 left, 2 right, 3 left, 4 right, up to 10 which is right. They also realize they’re onto something big.  
\- So it hit the front left side first… Then moved back through the cabin… - Darienne says as xe draws arc along the plane’s mockup. – It looks like the sound came from infront of the captain’s side, outside of the spaceplane.  
\- That seals it, - Cor says, - explosion on the outside means it must have been shot down. But shot down by what…


	4. Chapter 4

Nibiru Airlines Flight 666 – Part 4  
Investigators acquired strong evidence pointing to a missile hitting Flight 666. But to be sure, full wreckage must be assembled, and the physical evidence must be reconciled.   
\- We can only say it was a missile when we have the evidence, physical – pointing to an impact. – Orenu explains on the news. - Until then, it is an accident.  
February 30, 2013. Rekro Loejigek is an explosives expert in V395 Passeriform, and is also an endling of their species. They are invited to see an unusual piece.  
\- Hi there, Rekro. – Cor says. - We have found a piece here, can we have your look?  
\- Absolutely. – they say.  
\- You might wanna have your gloves on for this. – Cor adds.  
Detectives examine a bent piece of metal in an H-beam shape.  
\- What is it? – Rekro asks.  
\- It is a denser part of the plane’s compartment floor. It separates passengers from cargo and it shows sings of melting. – Cor explains.  
\- Yep, I see that this isn’t the normal part of a structural failure sequence. – Rekro adds. – Where did you find it?  
\- I’ll take you out tomorrow.   
The next day, February 31, investigators travel to the star Marijns, HD 74867, which is in constellation Vela and is about 16 thousand light-years away from Earth. It has B7IV spectral type and a still, light-blue color.  
\- Here are the pieces. – Cor explains. – We found them sticking out of the ground in this position.  
\- The placement suggests, - Orenu adds, - is that these were the first pieces to come off the plane.   
\- What is more intriguing is the melting, - Rekro says, - it is as if there was a large heat release in this area.   
\- That corresponds somewhat with what we saw in the morgue. – Cor adds. – You know what, we could possibly use this to rebuild the plane.  
\- Alright. – Orenu says.  
At the hangar in VY Canis Majoris, a massive rebuilding process begins. Investigators map each piece of the plane to its position on the airframe.   
Meanwhile investigators are working in the Milky Way galaxy in a large assembly job, the criminal investigators are working on estimating what planet amongst the suspect planets did it.  
\- Here are all the habitable planets in the Milky Way. – Mikkurat says. - This is the focus planet, the one we likely suspect of posessing large amounts of energy.   
\- Here are others. –Morkea, another investigator, adds. - This is a planet with an unusual 8-planet and 2-belt system, it has 7 billion people, and for some reason it wasn’t invited to the galaxy.  
\- Huh… - Mikkurat says.  
\- And there are a few things about it, they have Nibiru and December 21, 2012 in their mythology! – Morkea explains.  
\- There is something that doesn’t fit, they don’t have faster than light technology. – Toniat adds. And from what I have read, the contact with that planet was disabled on purpose.   
\- So whom do you suggest, Toniat?- Morkea asks.  
\- Here is a different one. It is about 8000 km across, in an asteroid belt, and alien researchers actually reported being attacked by them.   
\- Oh well… - Mikkurat says.  
\- And their date of joining the galaxy is not clear. People say June 14, 1985, but there has been plenty of dubious contacts and exchanges beforehand. But here is one that took place in 1978.  
“…there were reports of citizens of the planet assembling anti-asteroid missiles that have an altitude of flight up to 46’000 ft speed, with the capacity to shoot down a large object that can wreck cataclysm…”  
“…a missile was used on an asteroid 618 m in diameter, that was heading for planet’s populated regions, and was shot down with a 094H type missile…”  
\- Wait wait, I think we have our match. – Mikkurat says.  
\- There it is. – Morkea says. – Planet Ardun, interarm region, 8131 km diameter, were known for building anti-asteroid missiles.  
On March 2, 2013, investigators are strolling through the stellar surface, when a villager brings them a piece of shattered glass with holes in it.  
\- Just found this, - he says, - thought you might find this useful.  
\- Oh well. – Cor says. – This is spaceplane cockpit glass.   
The piece is added to the framework of element 13320, which is what C310’s fuselage is made of. As the framework is assembled, a clear picture emerges – millions of holes in the plane’s outer hull, that are like various cross sections of a hexagonal nut.   
\- Have a look here.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this as a concept when thinking about the "end of the world" way back in 2013, and one year later, ... MH17 goes down over Donetsk oblast... Wow
> 
> Edit 2: Now are planes with Pratt & Whitney engines dropping parts all over the place, in USA and Netherlands... My brain got no chill


End file.
